Inner thoughts
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Inner thoughts is home to various one-shots describing the inner thoughts of various Skyrim characters. All of them are companion pieces to my story True daughter of Skyrim (TDOS), but can be read on their own. All characters except for Eira are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure!
1. Inner thoughts of a rebellious Jarl

**Inner thoughts of a rebellious Jarl**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

_**Original Prompt:**_

_Inner thoughts_

_I've always wondered, and never seen any fic about, Ulfric Stormcloak's thoughts during the intro sequence. What's his take on Lokir the unfortunate horse-thief? On the defiant Stormcloak who yells at the priest? On the prospect of watching his soldiers die? Does he have a guess at what that scary roaring sound in the distance is? Is he thinking Oh, Talos, Galmar is going to be PISSED about this? Does he get a nasty jolt of surprise when one of the first people he sees, after rolling into Helgen bound and gagged and helpless, is Elenwen his ex-torturer? Do the Helgen citizens who are angrily cheering for his death make him sad?_

___**Summary:**_

_Ulfric Stormcloak reveals his thoughts from the moment he is ambushed until his escape._

* * *

The sound of hooves and the soft murmur of soldiers making small talk were the only sounds that could be heard. Ulfric and his men had made good time and would reach Darkwater Crossing soon. Ulfric would speak with his informant, discuss matters with Anneke Crag-Jumper and be on his way back to Windhelm before the day was over. His housecarl Galmar Stone-Fist had been against his going, saying both the informant and Anneke could just come to the palace in Windhelm, but Ulfric was going stir-crazy and needed to get out of the palace. Ordering a grumbling Galmar to stay behind to run things should anything happen to him, the Jarl left with a select few guards.

The relative silence was broken by the shrill cry of a horse in pain. The panicked animal threw off his rider and ran. Before anyone could react the other horses cried out too, one throwing his rider off too and following it's comrade, the others crumbling to the ground death. Ulfric and his men quickly got back to their feet, weapons drawn and ready to attack whoever had fired the arrows that struck their horses. A large number of Imperials came out of hiding, weapons drawn and aimed at them. _'Damn it! How in Oblivion did this happen? Where we betrayed? But by who?'_ he thought. Ulfric's eyes scanned his surroundings quickly, _'too many, there's no way we can fight our way out of this one. Not even the Voice will save us now', _Ulfric seethed with anger at the unexpected turn of events. _'Damn it! They would fight, all of them, for me, for our cause. But we're greatly outnumbered. To try and fight our way out of this would only result in a bloodbath! We would all gladly lay down our lives if it meant Skyrim would be free, but I will not let them die needlessly!'_

Recognizing his momentary defeat, Ulfric resigned himself to his fate and ordered his men to lower their weapons. _'Perhaps an opportunity will present itself allowing our escape. Or at the very least perhaps my men will be imprisoned until the war is settled either way. We'll bide our time for now. It cannot be over, I refuse to believe it. Something will happen. Something must happen! Damn it!'_ The Jarl kept his shoulders straight and his head held high as he allowed the Imperials to bind and gag him. _'Filthy Thalmor boot kissers! Some of them are even Nords! How could they betray Skyrim like that?!'_

Ulfric watched as his guards, four men and one woman, were bound and directed into two carts, they were good people. He did not know all of them personally, but he hoped they would all live to see another day. Three men and the woman were pushed onto one cart, the last soldier was pushed onto the second cart, before Ulfric himself was also pushed onto the second cart. The Imperial soldiers took their places surrounding the two carts and they headed off towards the South.

* * *

Several hours later they had crossed the bridge South-East of Lake Geir and past the road East to Riften when they stopped at what was obviously an Imperial Camp. Another, equally large battalion of soldiers, led by General Tullius awaited their arrival. _'General Tullius, bah! Should have known he'd leave the safety of Solitude just to see my capture! Probably hoping to get a pat on the back from the Emperor. As if he was responsible for my capture, bloody fool wasn't even there!' _

"General Tullius Sir, we've captured the rebel leader!" the legate leading the ambush greeted the Imperial general. "Well done men", Tullius complimented "rest up, we leave at first light". The general then turned to his own battalion "guard them well, do not let them escape!" With that the soldiers from the ambush took their leave, finding places to rest, while the new battalion took up positions to guard Ulfric and his men. _'Definitely no chance of escape now. Damn it! Galmar will have a fit when he finds out! I'll never hear the end of it if we do manage to escape!'_ With a defeated sigh, Ulfric allowed himself to doze, knowing there was nothing he could do for now anyway.

The sun was only just rising when the Legate's voice woke him from his slumber. "Throw the horse thief on a cart and let's be off!" Ulfric watched as a thin, dirty man in rags was pushed onto his cart. The Jarl's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the thief. _'Such a pitiful little man! A thief, bah! There's plenty of honest work to be done in here! Skyrim is land of honest, hard workers, there's no place for thieves! Especially horse thieves. The worst kind that lot! A horse is an honourable creature, loyal to its rider when bonded properly. To break that bond through thievery… bah!'_

It was not long before they were on the move again, once more accompanied by the soldiers from the ambush and with the addition of General Tullius and the horse thief. _'I wonder where they'll take us. Not Solitude from the looks of it. Probably Cyrodiil then… not good. Once we cross the border, any hopes of escape will be wiped out. Damn! How could this have happened?'_ Ulfric was furious with the situation, angry at himself for not listening to Galmar, sad at the prospect of the deaths of good people fighting for what they believe in.

* * *

They had reached Falkreath Hold somewhere around 8 hours ago, if Ulfric's reading of the sun's position was correct, and were now nearing The Pale Pass, Ulfric noted. _'Probably want to parade me in front of the Emperor. There are too many guards, there's no way we can escape and the closer we'll get to Cyrodiil, the smaller our chances will be'_. Ulfric was brought out of his reverie by the sound of swords being unsheathed and bows being drawn. There were two dull thuds, followed by swords being sheathed and bows being unstrung. _'What is going on? That didn't sound like local wildlife being killed!'_.

"Exchange her clothes for prison rags, Stormcloak scum shouldn't be wearing niceties" Tullius ordered. Ulfric growled behind his gag, _'her clothes? They captured a woman? If they captured another Stormcloak, she'd be wearing armour, not fancy clothes, besides there was no reason for a lone Stormcloak to wander around Falkreath Hold. Why would they exchange her clothes out here? Who in Oblivion did they capture? She must have tried crossing the border'_. Thought after thought filled Ulfric's mind. He could see his men were curious as well, all of them trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Moments later a young woman was thrown rather forcefully onto the cart. Ulfric glared at the Imperial who manhandled the woman. _'Beasts! She's already unconscious, there's no need to manhandle her any further!'_ "She's not a Stormcloak!" Ralof tried to defend her. "It doesn't matter who or what she is", General Tullius said from atop his horse. "Of course it matters! She's innocent!" one of the soldiers from the other cart tried. "Not likely" was Tullius' reply. "The Thalmor ordered her death". Ulfric's eyes widened slightly, _'the Thalmor? What could such a young woman possibly have done to warrant a death sentence from them?'_.

He watched as Ralof attempted to seat the woman slightly more comfortably, before ripping a piece of cloth from his cuirass to gently dab at the bleeding wound on her head. '_Whoever hit her, had done so excessively hard. She looks young, perhaps around 25, certainly no older than 30. Nord by the looks of it. Her skin looks soft, yet her muscles are obviously developed as though she's a trained warrior. Maybe she returned to Skyrim to join my army? Wrong place, wrong time young one. But what did you do to piss off the Thalmor?' _That question really intrigued Ulfric, though he would probably never know the answer.

The horse thief watched the young woman intently, obviously impressed by the curves revealed by the rough spun tunic she was forced into._ 'Filthy thief! Leering at an unconscious woman, disgraceful!' A_ fierce glare from the Jarl and an elbow jabbed into his side by Ralof turned his lecherous gaze away. _'It's good to see my soldiers remain honourable even in a situation like this'_.

It was only now that Ulfric realised they had not followed The Pale Pass, instead they were headed towards Helgen. _'Where are you taking us Tullius? Was this a detour to capture the woman? Did you know she would cross the border here, today? If we're not headed for Cyrodiil then are you taking us to Solitude after all? That leaves more time for opportunities to escape. By now Galmar will know something happened, maybe he's working out a rescue attempt. If so, I'll definitely never hear the end of this fiasco. The Jarl of Windhelm, future High King of Skyrim, rescued by his Housecarl who had told him so… Oh well… it would be better than death'_.

* * *

Ulfric watched from the corner of his eye as the woman slowly came to. She tried touching her head, '_no doubt to find the source of what must be a killer headache'_, only to find her wrists bound. Her initial confusion at her predicament quickly changed to obvious outrage upon discovering her new outfit. The Jarl almost chuckled at the shift in expressions on her face, but it was no laughing matter.

Ralof addressed her then, though the woman remained silent. _'That headache must be really bad'._ His attention then turned to the thief as he spoke. _'Fool! Skyrim wasn't fine, it won't be as long as Imperials and Thalmor are left to rule us Nord! I agree that the woman probably shouldn't be here, but you dishonourable little maggot! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!'_ The Jarl really did not like this horse thief. _'Dishonourable, filthy, cowardly, reasons to dislike him are endless'_.

Dismissing the thief once more, Ulfric noticed the woman's careful attempt to look him over without anyone noticing. He smiled inwardly at the hint of appreciation he detected in her. _'Like what you see young one? Do you know who I am?´_ Ralof's angry outburst cut into his thoughts, "watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" _'Well, if she didn't know before, she knows now'._ Ulfric noticed the small smile gently curving her lips, before confusion once more took over her expression, _'what are you thinking young one?'_

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion", at the thief's words the signs of confusion disappeared from the woman's face. _'Ah, you wondered why I was captured. So you're not aware of all that goes on in Skyrim then. That means you likely did not come here to join my army, so why did you come here? Where you born in Skyrim and wished to return? Did you travel to Cyrodiil only for a while? What's your story, what has you crossing borders and running from the Thalmor? Are you even running from them, or did you not know they want you death? Surely you would have stayed off the roads if you knew? You're such a mystery! Perhaps one day I'll solve you. If we survive this, that is'._

Ulfric's eyes widened in shock and his body froze with trepidation at the sight that greeted him when they passed through the gate. _'Elenwen… what is she doing here? They don't mean to take me back do they? I'd rather die than be at her mercy again!'_ Ulfric barely controlled the violent shiver that wanted to wrack his body at the memory of his torture at the hands of the Thalmor, Elenwen in particular. _'Maybe she's here for the woman? If so, then whatever she's done, it's bad. If they're here for you young one… By Talos I don't envy you'_. He glanced at the woman sitting next to him, _'she doesn't seem overly concerned'_.

The carriage stopped and they were all ushered out. _'So this is it then?'_ Ulfric wondered as he stepped up to a female Captain and a soldier holding a book and a quill. _'A Nord, why did you join the Imperials boy? Do you not care for the history and traditions of your country? For the freedom of Skyrim?' _Moments later the Nord Legionnaire started calling out names, directing them to the block. The Jarl's name was first on the list. _'Last stop then. Something had better happen soon, or this is it. The end'._ Ulfric walked up to the indicated area in front of the executioner's block, head high, shoulders straight. He would remain the proud Jarl of Windhelm until the very end. He caught Ralof's words and smiled inwardly, _'I am proud to have such honourable soldiers fighting for our cause. And dying by my side should it come to that'_. Ralof was next and the soldiers from the other cart were also directed to the block by another Legionnaire.

When the horse-thief, Lokir, Ulfric learned, though he could care less, was called forward the man panicked. "No I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he babbled before he started running. _'Cowardly fool! Can't even face your death with some semblance of courage! You're certainly not a rebel, you're not fit to join my ranks!'_ The pitiful thief was shot down swiftly by the archers. _'Shot in the back, a fitting end for a coward and a thief'_, the Jarl thought with a small amount of satisfaction.

"Wait", the voice of the Nord Legionnaire calling out their names returned Ulfric's attention to the last prisoner on his cart, the mysterious woman. "You there, step forward". The Jarl watched as the woman obediently stepped forward. "Who are you?" the man asked as he looked her over. "Eira Wolfsoul" she answered softly. _'Eira, a true Nord name, fitting. I quite like it_, Ulfric thought. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman" the man said as he scribbled something in his book. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list" he asked the Captain next to him.

"Forget the list, she goes to the block" was the Captain's answer. Ulfric's eyes narrowed, _'not on the list, no trial…'_ Eira answered, her voice tinged with a stubborn streak, "I have an Imperial edict from the Emperor, allowing me to cross the border". _'An Imperial edict? She must be someone of importance in Cyrodiil, or had high placed contacts. Or are the Thalmor behind this? Was she set up?' _The Captain looked her over, "very well, show me then", she said. "It was in my pocket, the soldiers must have taken it when they exchanged my clothes!" The Captain scoffed, "nice try prisoner. Send her to the block!" Ulfric's eyes narrowed at the injustice. _'She does not even bother to investigate! At the very least this woman, Eira, deserves an honest trial! Maybe she was set up. At least the Thalmor won't take her to be tortured, anything is better than that'_, Ulfric could almost feel the pain inflicted on him back then, the memories still haunted him.

"By your orders Captain" the Nord Legionnaire said before turning to Eira again. "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain prisoner". And so she did, joining Ulfric and his men at the block. The Jarl was impressed with her show of courage in the face of death, _'now there's someone worthy of being a Stormcloak. At least when it comes to courage'._

After a short speech from General Tullius there was a loud roar up in the sky. _'What in Oblivion was that? I've never heard anything like it before. Best be on guard, whatever it is, it could be our ticket to freedom!_' Ulfric thought as he, along with everyone else looked up confused. There was nothing to be seen however. "What was that?" someone asked. "It's nothing, carry on!" Tullius said. "Yes General Tullius" the Captain answered before telling the priestess to give us our last rights.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with" one of his soldiers spoke gruffly as he stepped forward. _'Courageous but foolish boy, always was a little impatient. Take what time you have, an opportunity of escape could still present itself, even now.'_ It sadden the Jarl to see one of his men die, especially by the hands of Imperials. The cries of the people of Helgen bothered him as well. _'Do they not care for our cause? Do they not wish to be free of the Empire? At the very least, do they not care for one of their own even if their believes differ? What has Skyrim come to? This used to be a land of unity, of honour!'_

"Next, the Nord in the rags" the Captain called out, just as there was another roar in the sky. Ulfric looked up again, desperately searching for the source, hoping that it was something he could use to his advantage. "There it is again, did you hear that?" the Nord Legionnaire asked a little worried. "I said the Nord in the rags!" the Captain repeated angrily and so the man turned to Eira once more "to the block prisoner, nice and easy". Ulfric watched her as she stepped forward slowly, head held high. _'So proud, so brave. I wish I could have gotten to know you young _one', Ulfric thought sadly as she dropped to her knees before the block and laid her head on it. Just as the headsman raised his axe an enormous black creature flew towards them and landed on the tower behind the headsman. _'That… It cannot be! A dragon? Truly?'_

"DRAGON!" a woman shouted. And the previously ordered execution turned to chaos. Ulfric watched Ralof rush up to the woman and nodded his approval as he directed the rest of his soldiers to a nearby tower. One of them managed to pick up a dagger in the confusion and used it to cut the Jarl's binds before freeing the others. Ulfric quickly removed his gag, glad to be rid of the restriction. Moments later Ralof rushed in, Eira hot on his heels. _'Lucky girl, if that dragon had shown up moments later she would have been dead'._ Ulfric smiled inwardly, glad that she too had made it thus far.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked him. "Legends don't burn down villages" the Jarl rumbled. There was another explosion, the dragon was turning Helgen to ashes quickly, _'there's not much time if we want to make it out of here alive'_, Ulfric thought. "WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!" he roared. Ralof led Eira up the stairs, but the dragon's head suddenly burst through the tower's wall, forcing them back as he breathed fire into the tower. _'A close call, damn it, there has to be another way out'._

Ulfric watched as Eira jumped out of the tower. Just as they were about to follow the dragon attacked the tower once more, forcing them to wait. The moment the dragon left Ulfric urged his men on, "GO! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!" he roared ushering his men back up the stairs and after the girl, hoping to find a way out. They made it to the inn and rushed out. Ralof got separated in the confusion outside, _'I hope he finds his way out, he and the woman'_, Ulfric thought as he led the other soldiers around the crumbling buildings, picking up weapons from fallen soldiers as they went.

They nearly made it to the Eastern gate, when the dragon forced them back. _'Damn it! Is there no end to this madness? There has to be a way out, it's now or never!'_ Quickly he turned back to the West, "THIS WAY, QUICKLY!" His men followed him without question and they rushed on towards the Western gate. No one tried to stop them as they rushed through the gate. _'All too busy fighting the dragon, good, we'll make it out of here after all'_, Ulfric thought. The kept running, not stopping until they reached the Stormcloak camp hidden away in the mountains between Helgen and Ivarstead. They were save enough for now. He would return to Windhelm and face the wrath of his housecarl and friend. He would do so gladly, grateful to live to see another day and perhaps see this war through. _'I hope you made it young one, you still remain a mystery to me and I long to figure you out'_.


	2. Inner thoughts of a Jarl's Housecarl

**Inner thoughts of a Jarl's Housecarl**

_**Original Prompt:** Inner thoughts was the prompt that originally started this idea._

_Inner thoughts was a prompt for the thoughts of Ulfric Stormcloak's thoughts during the intro sequence. Upon filling it both Rozenn!Anon and Rozenn started wondering about Galmar's doings and thoughts during Ulfric's capture. So with Rozenn's permission and the last of Vilod's Juniper Mead, also provided by Rozenn, I've asked Eira to get our favourite housecarl drunk to loosen his tongue and find out what he was doing and thinking at that time! Surprisingly, Eira was successful ;) There are various characters in Skyrim who's thoughts I'm curious about, so I'm probably going to dig into a few more minds. Any stories coming from my digging will be posted in this prompt._

_**Summary:**_

_Galmar Stone-Fist relives the moments from Ulfric's departure for Dark Water Crossing where he was ambushed until his return._

* * *

"I still think it's a bad idea Ulfric", Galmar grumbled as Ulfric prepared to leave the Palace. "You're overreacting Galmar. Everything will be fine. Besides I need to get out of the Palace for a while, I need some fresh air". Galmar waved his hand around, indicating the City of Windhelm, "then walk around your city. You'll have plenty of fresh air and you'll be save within the walls". Ulfric looked as exasperated as Galmar felt, _'the man is far too stubborn for his own good!'_. "Galmar, old friend, I am going to Dark Water Crossing. I will talk to Anneke and the informant and be back by nightfall. There is no discussing the matter".

Galmar sighed, knowing that there was no way he could convince Ulfric to stay behind. "Then I will come with you", he insisted. "No, Galmar. I'm ordering you to stay behind. Just in case something does happen, Skyrim will need you". They reached the stables and Ulfric made his way to his horse, a beautiful chestnut coloured stallion. "So you fear something could happen. You feel it too don't you Ulfric? There is an ominous air, something is about to happen!" Ulfric stroked the horse's neck, "I'll have a guard, we'll be in Stormcloak territory, not too far from here. Stop your worrying and get back to the Palace Galmar. Everything will turn out fine". The soldiers that would make up Ulfric's guard arrived then and quickly prepared their horses. Knowing he had lost this argument, Galmar grumbled a "fine" and stalked off in the direction of the Palace.

Galmar grumbled about insufferable Jarl's all the way back to the Palace._ 'I don't know how I put up with him. He's felt it too, something is about to happen, yet still he goes out with only a few guards! Does he think himself invulnerable? How can he be so reckless, Skyrim needs him!'_ Galmar sighed, there was nothing he could do now. He entered the Palace and made his way over to the war room to go over their plans for the war to keep himself busy.

* * *

Night had fallen and Ulfric had yet to return. _'Probably a needless delay. Nothing to be worried about, the man can take care of himself'_, Galmar thought, trying to convince himself that the terrible feeling in his gut was nothing more than a stomach bug. He stood in the silence of the war room, hands firmly planted on the table as he gazed at Skyrim's map. A commotion in the main hall drew his attention and so before Jorleif could reach him, Galmar had already left the war room, striding into the main hall. "What is going on?" he rumbled.

"Sir Stone-Fist! Annekke sent me from Dark Water Crossing. I came as quickly as I could, bearing urgent news!" Galmar's gut clenched, _'sweet Talos, please don't let anything have happened to Ulfric!'_ "Speak!" he ordered the man. "We were awaiting the Jarl's arrival when his horse approached, an arrow to its shoulder, no rider. Recognizing that something must be amiss, Annekke sent myself, Sondas and Meieran to investigate the road. We… we found several horses either terribly wounded or dead. There was no trace of the Jarl or any of his guards. We followed the road at a quick pace, hoping to find out what happened".

"Well? What did you find?" Galmar was losing patience fast. The clenching in his gut became painful, his mind whirring with possibilities, none of which he liked. "Imperials Sir. A great many of them. The Jarl and his men were bound and being transported in carts Sir. Sondas is tracking them to find out where exactly they're headed. Meieran went to the Falkreath Stormcloak camp to warn them, perhaps they can do something".

'_Sweet Talos, I knew his leaving today was a bad idea! Ulfric, old friend, how do you get yourself into these situations. First the Thalmor, now the Imperials. One day your luck will run out, let us hope it is not this day, or any day soon'._ Galmar brushed a hand over his face. "Not likely, the Falkreath camp currently hosts a handful of soldiers. A great many Imperials you say? How many?" The man, Dasturn, thought it over, "I believe the Jarl and his men were outnumbered by about 1 to 6, if not more".

'_Damn it! 1 to 6? A well thought out ambush! But how did they know he would be there today? A traitor? Surely not Annekke or Verner, they've always been loyal, nor would they gain much from treachery. The informant? One of our own guards?_' The housecarl shook his head to clear it. "Which way where they headed?" he dreaded the answer to that question, it seemed almost too obvious, _'If they did not pass Dark Water Crossing, they could have only gone towards Cyrodiil or Riften and there's nothing in Riften for Imperials'._ The messenger looked grave, "Towards Falkreath hold Sir, towards the Pale Pass". Galmar nodded and dismissed the man before turning on his heel and marching back into the war room.

"Yrsarald!" he called out. "Yes Galmar?" the rumbling voice of the officer replied as she stepped forward. "How many men do we have in Falkreath hold?" "Only a handful at the camp and another handful scouting". Galmar sighed, "what about Whiterun hold? The Rift?" Yrsarald looked at Ulfric's second-in-command gravely, "Whiterun hold, about the same as Falkreath hold. We have more men in the Rift, but they're scattered. About a handful near Ivarstead, Shor's Stone and another near Riften and the Watchtower". Galmar slammed his fist on the table, "they're about a day ahead of us but we have to try. Jorlief! Send word to every soldier in Whiterun Hold, Falkreath Hold and the Rift to gather at the Falkreath Camp. I want you out there Yrsarald. Find him and bring him home".

Galmar watched as Yrsarald nodded before striding out of the war room. He could only hope that they succeeded, _'against all odds. Damn it Ulfric! Skyrim needs you. The last time I felt this…. hopelessness, you were taken by the Thalmor. Against all odds you survived and returned. Surely you can survive this time. Yrsarald had better hurry, we have no time to loose'._ Galmar longed to go out there himself, but he promised Ulfric to take over his lead should anything happen to him before the war was over. He had scoffed at his friend back then, certain that nothing would happen to Ulfric. Galmar would do the fighting, Ulfric would stay behind and lead. _'But you just had to get out today didn't you old friend?'_

Galmar stayed up all night, frantically pacing the war room or gazing at the map laid out on the table. _'I should probably try and get some rest, but how can I when Ulfric is being dragged of by Imperial cowards! And he wanted him to take over should anything happen. HIM? He was a housecarl and a damn good general, but he was no Jarl, and he was most definitely not High King material. And if not Ulfric or him, then who would take the throne? There was no one he thought worthy. Ulfric, you had better come home in one piece', _he sighed.

* * *

When morning came without any news, Galmar made his way out to the temple of Talos. The burly housecarl was not the kind of man to pray, but for the first time in a very long time, he felt the need. The crisp, cold air did little to clear his mind and Galmar was glad that everyone moved out of his way. He was in a foul mood, and everyone knew it. He made it to the temple and opened the large heavy door. One look at him had the priest scurrying for parts unknown and Galmar strode up to the altar. Slowly he knelt on the floor, head bowed down and after a moment of silence he prayed. "Mighty Talos, my friend and leader was captured in an ambush. Right now the Imperials are taking him to Cyrodiil. They have forsaken you Talos! Forsaken you to the whims of elves! Something must be done! Skyrim deserves to be free and Ulfric would give her that freedom! I come here today, asking… begging for your aid in freeing him". The housecarl remained kneeling on the floor for a moment longer before he stood up.

"It will be alright Sir, Talos will bring your friend home". Galmar spun on his heel at the sound of the small voice. _'Who has the nerve to interrupt me!'_ The sight of a young girl-child momentarily stopped every other thought. "Who are you?" The girl had to crane her head back to see him and smiled, "my name is Sofie. I didn't mean to startle you Sir". The housecarl grumbled, "you didn't. Why are you here?" The girl's smile faded, "I come here every day to pray for my mama and papa". Galmar looked the girl-child over, "where are your parents girl?" Sofie looked away as she answered softly, "they… they're gone". _'Probably soldiers, left an older child or family to look after their youngest. Such is the way of war'._ "Go home child", he said before making his way out of the temple. It never occurred to Galmar that the child meant her parents had died and that she had no home.

After a quick meal, Galmar returned to the war room to continue his pacing. He was restless. They had received no word from Yrsarald. _'He'll have assembled the men by now, everyone would have travelled with haste. But are they in time? Depending on the speed with which the Imperials travel, they'll reach the Pale Pass sometime today'._ Needing to be rid of some of his frustration, Galmar decided to abuse a training dummy and perhaps some soldiers unfortunate enough to be in the training yard at that time.

* * *

It was late at night when a Stormcloak messenger finally came. "Sir! Jarl Ulfric made it safely to the Falkreath Camp. They'll ride throughout the night and should be here tomorrow". Galmar let out a breath he did not realise he was holding. "Then the rescue mission was successful", he answered relieved. "Uhm… actually", the messenger began nervously. Galmar's eyes narrowed, "what? What is it? Speak!" The messenger stepped back nervously before answering the irate housecarl. "The Imperials took him and the others to Helgen. They were to be executed, but…"

"Well? What is it? You said he made it safely to the camp?" The messenger nodded quickly continuing his story. "Yes but the rescue party had no part in it. In Helgen... The Jarl… he said that they were saved by… well… by a… a dragon… Sir". Galmar's eyes widened, "a dragon? Are you mad?" The messenger nervously shook his head, "no Sir. According to Jarl Ulfric the dragon appeared during the… the execution and they managed to get away in the confusion". Galmar was silent for a moment, processing this information, _'a dragon? Well I'll be damned! I don't know if it was Talos or uncanny luck, but you did it again my friend!'_ "Rest up, you've done well", he dismissed the messenger and made his way to his own room. _'Now that I know he's save I'll finally be able to get some rest'_.

* * *

Late the next day, Ulfric finally returned, looking worse for wear, but alive and in one piece. They embraced in a manly hug and Galmar clapped him on the back. "Next time I tell you to stay in the Palace, listen! Saved by a dragon, that's just ridiculous. Your luck will run out sometime and there won't be a dragon next time to save your hide!" Ulfric grimaced but allowed Galmar to let out the frustration he surely must have felt. After telling Ulfric the usual "I told you so's" and "don't be so stubborn next time's" Galmar was brought to a stop by something Ulfric had muttered. "What was that?"

The Jarl did not look at him as he repeated himself, "there was a woman". Galmar shook his head, not sure if he heard correctly. _'A woman? Did he really just say that? He just escaped execution and he's thinking of a woman?'_ "A woman? What woman?" he grumbled. Ulfric looked at him then and Galmar noticed the dreamy, far off look in his eyes. "A beautiful woman, Nord, young. They were about to chop her head off when the dragon came. Eira is her name. Hair the colour of the sun and eyes green as emeralds. I hope she made it out of Helgen. I think Ralof went with her". Galmar frowned, _'Whoever this woman is… it seems she left a lasting impression on him'_. He sighed, deciding to let it go for now. "Go wash up and put something clean on, you stink of Imperial scum!" They both laughed at that and the Jarl made his way through the war room and up to his chambers. Galmar let out another deep breath and murmured softly, "thank you Talos, for bringing him home".


End file.
